


The fricken emo convention

by Helpless



Series: Sinammonroll has created a group chat [8]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, lol this makes no sense, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 19:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11653059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helpless/pseuds/Helpless
Summary: Abuserofstrength- I swear to god if one more friend joins the fricken emo convention, i'm disowning all of youFlawless- Herc has been suspiciously quietGoddess- Also i'm pretty sure i can hear ode to sleep down thereAbuserofstrength- F U C K





	The fricken emo convention

**Author's Note:**

> Alex- deathbysnuggles  
> John-Sinning25/8  
> Angelica- Angelican't  
> Peggy- Pegalicious/anactualsaint  
> Eliza- Flawless  
> Maria- Goddess  
> Hercules- tinysmolcupcake  
> Lafayette- Abuserofstrength  
> Aaron- mom  
> Theodosia- realmom  
> martha- Marthatotheseventhpower

**Pegalicious-** hey, are you here already, or should i get us a table????????

 **Marthatotheseventhpower-** i'm at a table in the back, by some yellow flowers

 **Pegalicious-** ok, i think i see you

 **Marthatotheseventhpower-** i definitely see you, you look really cute by the way

 **Pegalicious-** Thanks!

**\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**anactualsaint-** OH MY GOD GUYS I THINK I'M IN LOVE

 **deathbysnuggles-** i take it the date went well?

 **anactualsaint-** SO WELL

 **anactualsaint-** SHE IS SO FUNNY AND PRETTY AND AMAZING AND DO YOU THINK SHE WOULD MARRY ME IF I ASKED????

 **Sinning25/8-** well, seeing as she literally just text me the exact same shit, i think she might

 **Angelican't-** i'm sorry but she can't join the group chat, we already have too many extra people here

 **Abuserofstrength-** WHO ARE YOU CALLING EXTRA

 **tinysmolcupcake-** probably mostly just you babe

 **Goddess-** binch what about me

 **Goddess-** i'll just tell you now that angel was most definitely talking about me

 **deathbysnuggles-** yea, ok sweaty. why don't you just sit back and let the real extra people get to work

 **Goddess-** YOU TAKE THAT BACK

 **realmom-** *Ascends from heaven in a white ball gown with doves and roses surrounding me* BITCHES SIT DOWN, I AM THE MOST EXTRA MOTHER FRICKER IN THE WORLD, AND YOU DO NOT GET TO TRY TO TAKE THAT AWAY FROM ME

 **mom-** it's true, theo is the most extra person i know

 **realmom-** thanks

 **mom-** no problem

 **deathbysnuggles-** ok so theo is the MOST extra, but i'm definitely the second most

 **Goddess-** um, no

 **Goddess-** Eliza, back me up on this one

 **Flawless-** As much as i want to.........

 **Flawless-**...........Alex is the more extra

 **Angelican't-** *gasp* i'm always a slut for drama

 **anactualsaint-** i can feel maria's betrayal from here

 **Sinning25/8-** i can feel it from across campus

 **deathbysnuggles-** all i can feel is the sweet sensation of victory

 **Goddess-** i hope you're happy

 **Goddess-** now that you're choosing this

 **Flawless-**......seriously????

 **Goddess-** i hope it brings you bliss

 **Flawless-** Fine, two people can play at that game

 **Flawless-** 'cause i cannot play the grieving girl and lie

 **Abuserofstrength-** are you guys really fighting using showtunes????

 **tinysmolcupcake-** shhhhh, i wanna see how this ends

 **Angelican't-** yea laf, this looks like big fun

 **anactualsaint-** yea laf, it's time for you to prove you're not a lame ass anymore

 **mom-** listen up biotch(s) this is getting old

 **realmom-** y'all need to say no to this

 **deathbysnuggles-** don't you DARE bring MIRANDA (an american musical 2015) into this

 **deathbysnuggles-** because if you are, i think you need to upgrade

 **Flawless-** *screams of innocent children*

 **Goddess-** *tears of BMC fans everywhere*

 **anactualsaint-** Not only did he type that insanely fast (wowie lex, i'm impressed) and bring up a beautiful BMC reference, he also dragged your ass

 **Angelican't-** drag huh siss how will she recover

 **realmom-**..........i got nothing

 **Abuserofstrength-** nice Mitch Grassi quote tho angel

 **Angelican't-** thanks babe

 **tinysmolcupcake-** um, they have a boyfriend

 **Angelican't-** well they're about to have a girlfriend instead

 **Sinning25/8-** fuckin stone cold savage

 **Angelican't-** thanks babe

 **Abuserofstrength-** OH SO YOU'RE GONNA CHEAT ON ME

 **Abuserofstrength-** I LEFT MY BOYFRIEND FOR YOU 

 **Abuserofstrength-** HERCULES WILL YOU PLEASE TAKE ME BACK

 **tinysmolcupcake-** it's too late i already found a real spouse who won't leave me

 **Abuserofstrength-** WHO????!!??!?!?!?

 **deathbysnuggles-** sup bitch

 **Abuserofstrength-** MY OWN BROTHER??? HOW COULD YOU BETRAY ME LIKE THIS???!!?

 **deathbysnuggles-** he offered me cookies and suddenly all my loyalties flew right out the window

 **Goddess-** Wow. Eliza, you would never leave me like that would you babe

 **Flawless-** Nah

 **Goddess-** thank frick

 **realmom-** oh yeah kids, we'e keeping it rated g for general with our usage of the word frick

 **anactualsaint-** what about g for Gerard Way

 **Angelican't-** we don't have time for your emo feelings peggy

 **anactualsaint-** FUCK YOU

 **Flawless-**............does anybody else hear mcr

 **Goddess-** i think it's getting closer

 **mom-** Why do we all have to conveniently live in the same general area of buildings

 **Angelican't-** we suffer because of it daily

 **realmom-** Gerard Way is getting louder

 **tinysmolcupcake-** probably because Peggy just sprinted past holding a boombox that's blasting welcome to the black parade

 **Sinning25/8-** Fuck i'm crafting

 **realmom-** how many people have joined xem by this point?

 **Goddess-** at least 20

 **Abuserofstrength-** That's actually kinda impressive

 **tinysmolcupcake-** Alex just ran out of our apartment with our radio should i be worried

 **Flawless-** Considering he just sprinted past our apartment blasting sugar, we're going down, you probably should be

 **Sinning25/8-** This is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen

 **Sinning25/8-** Martha told me it was probably bc i'm really gay and emo and i see her point

 **tinysmolcupcake-** lol same

 **tinysmolcupcake-** but anyway, the best thing is that most people aren't even mad

 **realmom-** they're like picking teams

 **Goddess-** all we need now is panic! at the disco

 **Sinning25/8-** i'm on it

 **Goddess-** BITCH I WAS JOKING

 **Sinning25/8-** I WASN'T

 **Sinning25/8-** DON'T EVER JOKE ABOUT P!ATD

 **Flawless-** There goes the rest of my sanity

 **Angelican't-** i need to move right now

 **realmom-** I write sins not tragedies just got real loud

 **mom-** fuck, why do i now all of you

 **Abuserofstrength-** I swear to god if one more friend joins the fricken emo convention i'm disowning all of you

 **Flawless-** Herc has been suspiciously quiet

 **Goddess-** also i'm pretty sure i can hear ode to sleep down there

 **Abuserofstrength-** F U C K

 **realmom-** dude you live with herc how did you not notice him leaving???

 **Abuserofstrength-** I WAS WATCHING THE EMO CONVENTION AND TEXTING YOU ALL ANGRILY

 **realmom-** nerd

 **Angelican't-** more and more people just keep on appearing

 **Flawless-** There is like four different mosh groups with one small group of people who don't know where to go

 **Abuserofstrength-** and one small group of business men who are pissed off

 **realmom-** honestly now  that you mentioned pissed off business men i'm okay with all of this

 **mom-** john's apartment window just opened and there are four angry looking children yelling something out of it

 **mom-** oh shit they're yelling police

 **Abuserofstrength-** i swear to god if any of them get arrested i'll be so fuckin pissed

 **Goddess-** it's so beautiful, 100's of emos are joined together, whilst supporters yell police out of their windows

 **Flawless-** i might shed a tear

 **realmom-** honestly today is just a emo trainwreck

 **realmom-** i love it

 **Goddess-** And we all know the cause of all this

 **Flawless-** Angelica what do you have to say for yourself

 **Angelican't-** i mean i would apologize........but i'm kinda happy how this turned out???

 **realmom-** bitch me too, the fuck??

 **Abuserofstrength-** all the emos just fuckin sprinted in different directions

 **Flawless-** And john, herc, alex, and peggy just fricken sprinted into mine and maria's apartment

 **Goddess-** Can i kick them out

 **realmom-** no

 **Goddess-** why not

 **mom-** do you really want all of us to band together with george and martha to bail them all out of prison????

 **Goddess-** dammit, ok ,they can stay

 **Angelican't-** Fuckin loser

 **Goddess-** just remember that you started this and will suffer because of it

 **Angelican't-** eh, i deserve it

 **Abuserofstrength-** yes you do

 **Flawless-** Lol sorry babe- herc

 **Flawless-** lmao i regret nothing- Alex and Peggy

 **Flawless-** if you love me let me goooooo- john

 **Sinning25/8-** wow what a fuckin asshole

 **Angelican't-**???

 **Sinning25/8-** lol this is his siblings

 **Flawless-** GET OFF MY PHONE YOU HEATHEN STONER FUCKS

 **Sinning25/8-** dude mary's like 7

 **Sinning25/8-** also what the fuck is voltron

 **Flawless-** A MASTERPIECE- literally everyone in this group chat

 **Flawless-** YOU CAN STAY ON MY PHONE IF YOU WANT TO WATCH IT

 **sinning25/8-** lol ok

 **Angelican't-** i...........i'm going to bed

 **Angelican't-** y'all are too much

 **realmom-** night loser

 **Flawless-** Don't let the bedbugs bite-Alex and peggy

 **Goddess-** i hope you never fall asleep as a punishment

 **Angelican't-** i muting ALL of you

 

**Author's Note:**

> lol hi if anyone actually cares i do have a reason for not posting for like literally two months, and i apologize. I will try to get the next post up in around two weeks, but i don't know if that will actually happen or not, so idk.


End file.
